First Day
"I have an apartment for you over at Golden Sands. But don't get too comfortable, I need to talk to you soon. Oh yeah, this here is a fucking Whiz phone. Welcome to the 21st century. By the way, you know who's paying the apartment bills? Me. Fucking me. Don't spend too much time in front of the TV, you freeloader." -Pete First Day is the first mission of GTA Lakeside City. Reward: $100 Location: Jackson International Airport Description Ray Lang gets off the plane and his best friend Pete welcomes him and the player must take Pete back to the bar. This mission teaches you how to control cars. At the bar, Pete tells Ray to go to the apartment. He gives him the address, and says make sure "they aren't being watched". Once at the apartment, Ray will say the place looks clear and will go inside. Conditions of mission failure *Wasted/You died on the first job. Pete won't be happy! *Busted/You got arrested by the five-O on the first job. Pete won't be happy! *Pete dies./Pete got killed. Who will be your boss now? Objectives *Get in the car. *Head on down to the bar. *Drive to your apartment. *Get out of the car. *Walk into the yellow marker in the doorway. Reward Completion of the mission unlocks free roam to the player. The mission The Stalker is unlocked. The Golden Sands safehouse is also unlocked, and you're given $100. Plus there will be a Desert Eagle in your weapons. Trivia *It's impossible to gain a wanted level in this mission. *Since you cannot get a wanted level, you should kill police men if you want to get pistols or nightsticks early in the game. However, Ray will always carry a Desert Eagle, so a pistol will replace that. *The Admiral you're driving is bulletproof and cannot be found in free roam. *If you keep crashing, Pete will say "Fuck, Ray, you're not even drunk." If you continue, he will say "Watch my God damn car! You won't believe how much it costs!". Post-Mission Text Pete: Go back to the bar, I need you to track someone down. I'm paying some good money. In-Game Help This is your radar. The radar helps you navigate through the city. Your destination is represented by the yellow marker. It is not always the fastest. Are you always getting lost? Set a GPS anywhere. The flashing P on your radar indicates the location for Pete. Visiting Pete will start a mission right away. You can watch TV in your apartment at any time. Do you want to play your favorite jobs again? You can replay missions you have completed through the whiteboard. It's only accessible while not on a mission. You can surf the Internet by walking through your laptop. This is useful for checking any important e-mails. Sleeping on the bed will save the game and will advance time by six hours. You can only save your game while not doing a mission.